Animal Health Resources provides a broad variety of animal housing, veterinary, and research support services for scientists and staff. The facility is fully accredited by the Association for Assessment and Accreditation of Laboratory Animal Care (AAALAC) and complies with all United States Department of Agriculture (USDA), Public Health Service, Washington State, and local area animal welfare regulations. Comprehensive animal husbandry services are provided for all vertebrate animals used in the Consortium's programs of research. This application requests continued support for an animal care program which provides services to 75 Consortium investigators on the Hutchinson South Lake Union Campus in over 150 active and approved IACUC protocols for their programs of study.